icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Dunlop
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Hamilton, Ontario | draft = 18th overall | draft_year = 1973 | draft_team = Minnesota North Stars | wha_draft = 12th overall | wha_draft_year = 1973 | wha_draft_team = New England Whalers | career_start = 1973 | career_end = 1984 }} Blake Robert Dunlop (born April 18, 1953 in Hamilton, Ontario) was a National Hockey League forward during the 1970s and early 1980s. He grew up in Ottawa and played four seasons for the OHA's Ottawa 67's. Dunlop was drafted by the Minnesota North Stars in the 2nd round, 18th overall, in the 1973 NHL Amateur Draft. Playing career For his first four seasons he would spend much of his time with the New Haven Nighthawks, Minnesota's minor league team. He was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers and then to the St. Louis Blues where he experienced his most successful years. Dunlop would go on to receive the Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy in 1981 with the Blues. He retired from the NHL with the Detroit Red Wings following the 1983-84 season. After 550 NHL games Blake Dunlop had recorded 130 goals and 274 assists for a total of 404 points. Awards & achievements *'1973': OMJHL Second All-Star Team *'1978': AHL First All-Star Team *'1978': Fred T. Hunt Memorial Award (Sportsmanship - AHL) *'1978': Les Cunningham Award (MVP - AHL) *'1981': Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy (For Perseverance, Sportsmanship & Dedication) Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1969-70 Ottawa 67's OHA 45 17 15 32 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1970-71 Ottawa 67's OHA 62 44 46 90 39 -- -- -- -- -- 1971-72 Ottawa 67's OHA 62 32 52 84 41 -- -- -- -- -- 1972-73 Ottawa 67's OHA 62 60 99 159 50 -- -- -- -- -- 1973-74 New Haven Nighthawks AHL 59 37 41 78 25 10 7 7 14 4 1973-74 Minnesota North Stars NHL 12 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1974-75 Minnesota North Stars NHL 52 9 18 27 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1975-76 New Haven Nighthawks AHL 10 2 10 12 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1975-76 Minnesota North Stars NHL 33 9 11 20 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1976-77 New Haven Nighthawks AHL 76 33 60 93 16 6 2 4 6 14 1976-77 Minnesota North Stars NHL 3 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1977-78 Maine Mariners AHL 62 29 53 82 24 10 5 4 9 12 1977-78 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 3 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1977-78 Fort Worth Texans CHL 6 4 2 6 11 -- -- -- -- -- 1978-79 Maine Mariners AHL 12 9 6 15 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1978-79 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 66 20 28 48 16 8 1 1 2 4 1979-80 St. Louis Blues NHL 72 18 27 45 28 3 0 2 2 2 1980-81 St. Louis Blues NHL 80 20 67 87 40 11 0 3 3 4 1981-82 St. Louis Blues NHL 77 25 53 78 32 10 2 2 4 4 1982-83 St. Louis Blues NHL 78 22 44 66 14 4 1 1 2 0 1983-84 Detroit Red Wings NHL 57 6 14 20 20 4 0 1 1 4 1983-84 St. Louis Blues NHL 17 1 10 11 4 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 550 130 274 404 172 40 4 10 14 18 External links * Category:Born in 1953 Category:Minnesota North Stars draft picks Category:Bill Masterton Trophy winners Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Maine Mariners players Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:New England Whalers draft picks Category:New Haven Nighthawks players Category:Ottawa 67's alumni Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Retired in 1984